


Tulips

by zendrella



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Post–Identity Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendrella/pseuds/zendrella
Summary: Chat Noir hums, though it sounds more like a purr, and straightens up. “I might make a career change.”“Really?” Marinette tilts her head slightly. “To what?”“A gardener.”Marinette giggles. “Why in the world would you–”“Cause I’d put our two lips together.”





	Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I was home alone all day, sick and single, so naturally I wrote a mushy love scene. Sorry for any mistakes/inconsistencies, I wrote it in about an hour and wanted to post it before going to bed so it hasn't been proof read.

The pling of the bell echoes through the bakery as Marinette hands a box of croissants to the last customer in line. She tries not to groan at the sound – it’s fifteen minutes past closing time and she just wants to go up to her room and finish up her homework – but then she sees who opened the door and she nearly drops the croissants.

“Have a good night, madame, and happy Valentine’s Day!” she manages to get out to the elderly lady in front of her. The woman smiles and wishes Marinette a happy Valentine’s Day as well, then leaves, moving out of the way for Adrien who steps up to the counter.

“Hey Marinette!” he says brightly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to buy anything. I know you’re technically closed.”

Marinette giggles nervously. “Um, thank you. I mean, it would’ve been nice if you bought something, cause it’s bood for gusiness– I mean good for business! But I don’t mean you _have_ to buy something either! It’s your choice, of course – um, what are you doing here?”

Adrien laughs a little before he leans in so only Marinette can hear him, in case her parents are nearby. “Could you be on your balcony in about fifteen minutes? I heard that Chat Noir will be dropping by.”

A blush creeps up Marinette’s face and she nods. “Mhm. Sure.”

“Thanks!” Adrien says with a grin and leans back, turning around to leave.

“Wait!” Marinette blurts out. She reaches for one of the lasts croissants in the display and hands it over to Adrien who turns back around. “Here. On the house.”

Adrien’s eyes widen slightly before his face breaks into a smile. “Thanks, Marinette!” He takes it and bites into in, his eyes closing as he lets out a hum of appreciation. “Amazing as always.” He looks at Marinette again and winks before he leaves.

Marinette grabs the counter to steady herself. She hadn’t noticed until now that her legs are feeling weak. Ever since she and Adrien found out each other’s secret identities – since they realized that their crushes liked them back, only as their alter egos – Chat Noir has been a lot more open with his flirting toward Ladybug, and he’s started flirting with Marinette too, both as a superhero and as Adrien. When Alya first realized that Adrien was flirting with Marinette she had almost flipped their lunch table across the cafeteria.

Marinette on the other hand hasn’t changed that much when being around Adrien. Her voice still rises an octave every time they speak and her hands get sweaty, but it’s somehow easier when he’s Chat Noir. It’s like his mask still hides the Adrien part of him, even though she knows who he is beneath the transformation.

After closing up the bakery properly, Marinette climbs up on her balcony with three minutes to spare. She sits down in her sun chair and puts down a plate of cookies on the small glass table, then turns her eyes to the starry sky as she waits for Chat Noir. As the remaining minutes go by, she turns on some music on her phone and watches Tikki nibble on one of the cookies.

“Hey, purrincess,” a voice suddenly says above her. Marinette jumps a little and turns her head to look up at the black clad blond superhero.

“You’re five minutes late, kitty,” she teases.

Chat Noir grins and jumps down so he’s standing in front of her. “I was lost in thought,” he says as he bows and hold his hand out.

Marinette rolls her eyes but stands up and puts her hand in his. He immediately brings it up to his lips and places a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “And what were you thinking about, Chaton?”

Chat Noir hums, though it sounds more like a purr, and straightens up. “I might make a career change.”

“Really?” Marinette tilts her head slightly. “To what?”

“A gardener.”

Marinette giggles. “Why in the world would you–”

She hasn’t noticed until now, when Chat Noir brings his other hand out from behind his back, that he’s had it hidden in the first place. Before she can finish her sentence, he’s holding a bouquet of tulips in front of her face. “Cause I’d put our two lips together,” he says with a grin.

Marinette groans and puts her face in her hand. “Really, Adrien?”

“Claws in,” Chat Noir says with a laugh, and Marinette can see the green light even through her closed eyes. She removes her hand and looks at the boy in front of her, now without a mask and cat ears.

“Really, Marinette,” Adrien confirms. He holds the bouquet a little closer. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my lady.”

Marinette smiles softly, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach that sprung to life upon seeing Adrien detransformed. She reaches up and takes the flowers from him. “Aren’t you supposed to give people roses on Valentine’s?”

Adrien shrugs sheepishly. “I don’t know. I’ve never given anyone flowers before. Besides, you once said that you love tulips, so I thought –”

Marinette interrupts him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “They’re lovely, kitty,” she says quietly. “You’re lovely.”

She walks past Adrien and puts the tulips in a half full water pitcher standing next to one of her plants. She picks out one of the flowers and snaps the stem in half to make it shorter. She brings it up to her nose and inhales the scent, a smile playing on her face.

“Marinette?”

“Hm?” She turns around to face Adrien, who smiles nervously. He steps up to her and takes her free hand in his.

“I know this is probably a really cheesy thing to ask on Valentine’s Day, but… would you like to go out with me sometime? To see a movie or something?”

Marinette can physically feel all of the air leaving her body. She looks up in Adrien’s eyes for what feels like an eternity, only being able to focus on his face and the feeling of him holding her hand. She finally manages to nod. “Yeah,” she breathes. “I… I’d like that.”

Adrien’s smile widens and his other hand moves up to cup Marinette’s face. He slowly leans closer, silently asking permission, and Marinette replies by closing the gap between them. She reaches up on her toes and he bends his head down, meeting her halfway in a soft kiss. Marinette sighs happily and winds her arms around Adrien’s neck, blushing when she feels his arms around her waist. They move slowly, neither of them having kissed anyone before (not counting the Dark Cupid incident – Adrien doesn’t remember it and Marinette only did it to save her partner).

They part a few seconds later, Adrien reaching up with his other hand to gently stroke a stray strand of hair out of Marinette’s face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Marinette,” he whispers.

Marinette smiles and takes the tulip that’s still in her hand and tucks it behind Adrien’s ear, giggling slightly when he blushes. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Adrien.”


End file.
